teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 49
49- Jul 25, 2011 Runtime 1:01:05 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Krystian returns! The space program is debated. The history of canned bread is explained. Krystian talked about watching the cast without being on it. The cast talk about the MHPC Facebook page. The difference between awakening skill between MH Tri and 3rd is discussed. There is an in depth discussion of eating eggs. A short discussion of horror movies and shows occurs. Black Swan Down is our hunters’ favorite new movie. Shepard explains why he had low on screen blood splatter and it’s not that he was hacking. The horror of Mr. Mime. Viewer questions are answered. Is Krystian a Brony? Yes, the show is charming. (yuck!) How do you feel about MH bread? Shepard says you haven’t lived until you’ve had it; it is bread in a can. What games where you playing before MH? Nick was playing fun games. Shepard was playing life. What is the deal with feline companion personalities? The cat’s preference determines if the cat will stay in the area with you. Every time Shepard uses an item everyone gets the effect, why? Wide area +2 would be the answer but it only works with certain effects. Why are there videos of Nick’s cats on his YouTube? Nick says his cats were pre-order gifts from GameStop. Bob came with MH Tri. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Japanese Title/ Duramboros, Zinogre / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title arena/ Steel Uragaan, Black Diablos/ Krystian- edited out, probable fail (Did I miss Nick’s deaths) Japanese Title/ Nargacuga, Zinogre, Duramboros, Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title arena/ Sand Barioth / N/A - Quest Complete (S-rank) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 with usual music but hunting video played. Shepard edited this one? 0:02:05 “Earlier Before the Podcast” Robo-Nick aka Starscream cast. Shepard says we got the music insert last week due to lag-y play. 0:08:47 & 27:43 Sparkly frog pops up onscreen and space frog’s theme plays 0:09:43 Mowgli, Mogwai visually explained. 12:42 Time to Poop 16:34 “MONSTER HUNTER PORTABLE 3rd CONFIRMED ENGLISH 3DS 2011” Turkey gobbles run wild. 21:18 our chicken monster pops up and is called ghost chicken. 29:21 black screen and “Some time later” 29:55 Chicken ghost zips across a black screen. 53:46 Wise Teachings According to K.O. Han #4 (KO Han vs. Deviljho) 59:46 President Obama becomes the second world leader to appear on the show…not bad. (Dreams from my Father?) 1:00:00 Space Frog and theme show up in the hot springs. (is it mega man theme music?) 'Recurring/New Jokes' Krystian went to space last week to look for space frog and the theme plays. No one puts Nick in a corner. Nahxela has used all his life powders including the ones he gathered in the arena. Your immersion! End show line –“Bless your eggs” After the bump,Eggs! Oh yeah!